<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Justice by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514114">[podfic] Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics'>ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dwarf Fortress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Vore, Gen, Genocide, Necromancy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Revenge, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 844, the elves of the Sea of Ivy attacked the fortress Bronzebelts, mountainhome of the dwarven civilization the Scholarly Book, as part of the Conflict of Disembowelment. While endless waves of elves overwhelmed the dwarves of Bronzebelts, a single survivor escaped to the north.</p><p>– From <em>Chronicles of the South</em> by Osod Bleachedcarcass. (Bonecurled, 1297.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts">draconicsockpuppet</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650018">Justice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/pseuds/draconicsockpuppet">draconicsockpuppet</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note:</p><p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesnight/gifts">tuesnight</a>.</p><p>Podficcer's note:</p><p>Couldn't resist your DF works! I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://app.box.com/s/v93yniti3w3th9mqs55h06idudm75vcg">listen + download here</a> -- 00:19:58</p><p>Music: "Stay the Course" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: </p><p>Thanks to demitas for beta reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>